The present invention generally relates to an information collecting and forwarding apparatus and, in particular, relates to one such apparatus including means for providing power to the information sources connected thereto, the power being derived via an output port of the apparatus.
The advantages and general system technique for using and existing telephone systems equipment for the remote metering of such things as utilities and other services has been fully described in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 648,542; 667,527, now U.S. Pat. No. 460,362, and 667,789 filed on Sept. 7, 1984, Nov. 2, 1984 and Nov. 2, 1984, respectively.
Therein a system is described whereby a customer, i.e., a utility, is able to access a modem or the like, located at the telephone subscriber's premises for the purpose of, inter alia, reading utility meters. The system described included a subscriber premises unit that could provide an active, passive or interactive subscriber interface.
Currently, a considerable number of different meter reading encoder devices are known in the art. Such devices usually convert an analog meter reading into a digital signal for transmission to a remote information collection mechanism. One primary drawback, at the present time, is that these devices are individually tailored not only to the particular type of service monitored, i.e., water, gas, electric, etc. but to a specific data transmission rate and format used to communicate with the remote station. Furthermore, the conventional remote stations are adapted to be useful for reading only a particular type of utility meter, such as a water meter. Nevertheless, such a design does allow the reading of a multiplicity of identically equiped water meters.
Another drawback of present metering mechanisms is that a supplementary power supply must be connected between the encoder and the subscriber's power lines. The power supply usually includes an A.C. to D.C. converter to allow the 110 volt A.C. power source to be used by the meter reading encoder operating via a D.C. power source. In addition to alienating some customers, the use of a subscribers power mains has the drawback that, during a localized power outage, the meter cannot be read. This can be disruptive to the establishment of a system for reading a large number of meters. In addition, such power outages can render any "time of day" system ineffective. A "time of day" system being one that, for example, automatically reads specific meters at a specific time. Such "time of day" systems have a particular advantage in the general field of energy management wherein a higher rate may be applied for a high level use during daylight hours in the summer to, for example, reduce the use of high consumption air conditioning units. Further, this can be a source of tampering by an occupant, i.e. by periodically shutting off his power, the accuracy of, for example, a water meter reading can be brought into question.
In some conventional designs the actual meter reading functions, including the frequency at which the readings are taken, as well as other primary functions of interest to a utility, are provided at the subscriber premises and within the meter encoding mechanism. The difficulty with such systems is that these encoders are subject to tampering as well as catastrophic failure. Either event requires the utility company, or the user of such encoders, to expend both time and manpower in the repair of these devices at a potentially large number of locations.
Consequently, there is a considerable commercial need for a subscriber premises apparatus that not only collects encoded information from a plurality of different types of encoders but is capable of being controlled by a remote command and control data processing center. In addition, it is desireable that such an apparatus does not require the use of the local premises power supply.